Maybe Yes, Maybe No
by kit-katt-meow
Summary: It's about Heero & Relena meeting in a club. This is without Endless Waltz happening, ie-it's not bassed on the fight for peace and everything. NON YAUI!
1. The Agreement

Maybe Yes, Maybe No  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Relena was sitting in front of her vanity mirror in her room, brushing her hair. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, "Yes, who is it?"  
"It's me, Pagan. You have a phone call from a Miss Hilde," Pagan replied.  
"Oh! Thank you Pagan."   
Relena quickly picked up the phone while Pagan left the room, "Hey, What's up Hilde?" she chirped into the receiver.  
"Relena! Was sup? Are you doing anything?" Hilde spoke excitedly.   
"Oh nothing really, why?  
"Great!! There's a new club in town. Wanna go check it out tonight?"  
"Well, it sounds ok, but all there is to do is dance, get drunk, and check out guys...Oh! Yes!! I am so in!"  
"Damn strait. I'll be over in a sec," Hilde said, running her words together.   
  
5 SECONDS LATER...  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!   
  
"YES! Hilde's here! I got the door, Pagan." Relena skidded passed her butler to the door in such frenzy that she almost fell and cracked her head open. "Hilde, what took you so long??"  
"Relena, I needed some time to freshen up. Anyway, it was only like 5 seconds."  
"Oh yeah... Sorry, but lets cut the chitchat. I still need to get ready," she spoke as she pulled her stupefied friend up the stairs to her room.  
  
  
  
Heero was sitting in his room, staring at the wall like he was trying to melt it with his glare. He heard a sound and quickly turned to see his friend, Duo, come noisily up the stairs to talk to him.   
"What do you want?"  
"Sorry to interrupt your starring contest with the wall, I'm sure it was close to blinking," Duo said with a huge grin playing across his easygoing face, "but seriously, I was thinking about going to a club downtown. Lots of pretty ladies, and for those of us who have trouble communicating with others, there's always a fully stocked bar, complete with whiskey sour."  
"Haha, very funny. I'm sure It'll be even funnier when I'm shoving that whiskey sour about three feet up your ass," Heero spat out.  
"Hey, no need to get violent. I was just wondering if you would like to go."  
"Hn," he smirked back.  
"Why not? You sit all day long in this hellhole of a room, and expect life to just pass you by. Wake up and smell the dying roses. Get off your ass and lets go have some fun. For God's sake. For one minute in your life."  
"Oh yeah? Well what do I get out of this deal? Some drunk girl who keeps following me around, and then OD's on me, and I get stuck driving her home? I don't think so. You can go, the girls you meet aren't always intoxicated when you first meet them, that usually occurs by the end of the so called date."  
"Well, now look at you. Mr. Wise-ass over here mad a joke. It was so funny I forgot to laugh," Duo started to falter, but soon regained his friendly composure. "Please! Just this once. Maybe it'll be fun. You never know what fate has in store."  
"Maybe I'm scared to find out."  
"You, scared? That's like a dog mooing. Don't make me laugh."  
"Sadly, that's all to easy to do."  
"Better that than always having a speak-and-die look carved permanently on your face."  
"Hn. Fine, I'll go, but on one condition."  
"And what, pray tell, would that be?" a hint of a smile appearing on Duo's face.  
"I don't have to talk to anyone, and if you introduce me to any living organism, I will permanently leave my shoe print on the very place where it is least welcome-got it?"  
"That's what you always say, but you never really do. I'm not sure if that's because you don't hate me, and that deep down inside, you really love me, or the more believable answer, that I just don't have a place where your attack would be least welcome. Anyway, let's get going, I don't want to get there too late."  
  
  
  
"Zech! Noin! Hilde and I are going out now!" Relena yelled down the stairs.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can't you see we're studying?" he replied uncaringly. Relena and Hilde looked up at each other, and Hilde mouthed, one, two, three, "SSSUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" They giggled hysterically as they ran out toward the car.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting & Greeting

  
  
Maybe Yes, Maybe No  
You Never Know What Fate Has In Store  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the club, Relena and Hilde were greeted with a huge rush of music, "Damn this place is loud! Just the way I like it," said eagerly. "Wanna go get a drink?"  
  
"Sure." Relena said with a babyish enthusiasm. They both strutted over to the brightly lit bar. The crowd was wild, and it was hard to hear yourself think. They could tell that tonight was going to be a fun night.  
  
"So whatcha gonna get?"   
  
Speaking very thoughtfully, Relena replied, "Um.I'll have a Pepsi." As she spoke, she slowly took a step back and heard a painful scream.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" she listened while the guy behind her was yelling in agony. Relena turned around quickly to see the damage that she had done, when she noticed that the guy was around her age. He had long chestnut hair that was braided behind him.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me buy you a drink," Relena said to the poor unlucky bastard which she had stepped on.   
  
"And what do you know, that was gonna be my pick-up line. But since you're offering, I'll have a tequila shot."  
  
Relena nodded in response and turned to the bartender right when he hands her the Pepsi she had stupidly ordered.   
  
"Is that yours?" asked the boy who was on the brink of laughing hysterically.  
  
"N-no, of course not! It's umm. the person's next to me. I guess she umm.left-yeah that's it she left. Car lights were on or something," Relena spoke as gallons of blood rushed to her face, making her turn bright red. She began to push the soda down the bar, and away from her.   
  
"How `bout you let me buy you a real drink," the boy said with a friendly smile.   
  
"Umm, ok. I'll have a gin and tonic thing that I hear so much about."  
  
"I think I should order for you because I'm getting the sense that you don't know the difference between a gin and tonic and champagne."  
  
"I guess you got me there," Relena said, completely embarrassed.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll help you. Hmm. for a beginner, how about a strawberry daiquiri. Does that sound good?"  
  
"That sounds delish."   
  
Relena spoke with such a nice demeanor that the boy couldn't help but smile. He then turned to the barkeep, and placed his order, "Hey, bartender, get me a strawberry daiquiri for this pretty little lady!"   
  
"Right away sir," the bartender answered.   
  
The boy turned back to Relena, "I'd like to thank you for buying me a drink. The name's Duo Maxwell," the guy said, and he thrust his hand out.  
  
Relena shook his hand and replied, "I'm Relena Peacecraft, and my friend over here is Hilde."   
  
"It's lovely to meet both of you two beautiful girls. I am very blessed tonight. I have a friend here, too, but he's not for public speaking. Actually, he's not for much of any kind of speaking. I'd introduce him to you both, but doing so would cost me the ability to have children, if you get my drift," they all started to laugh as Duo's words sunk in. "Well, now that we are acquainted, let us drink our drinks," Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Yes of course, Cheers!" They all clicked their glasses together.   
  
Soon, they finished their drinks, "Mmm. That was good. I think I'll have another," Relena chirped happily.   
  
"Whoa. Slow down there. You're gonna get a head rush."  
  
"No I won't. I'm very cautious. You can even ask Hilde," Relena said woozily.   
  
"Yeah. Relena has never even had a sip of alcohol on her life," Hilde said truthfully.  
  
A voice from behind them spoke, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Every one turned around to see a guy with reddish brown hair.  
  
Duo smiles as he recognized his old friend, "What the hell are you doing here, Trowa?"  
  
"Well, I obviously came to be greeted with a scientifically distorted welcome wagon. Anyway, I heard about it and decided to come and see what the fuss was all about."  
  
"Cool. Did you see Mr. Smiley Face anywhere around here? I kinda lost him after I finally dragged his ass out the car."  
  
"You're kidding me? You actually got Heero to come here? You gotta tell me how. Did you drug him or somethin'?   
  
"I'm afraid it wasn't that hard. For some reason he agreed after some convincing. He's really losing his touch-he's not as evil and domineering as he used to be," Duo said, laughter playing after every word.  
  
"I think that's enough about our psycho friend. Why don't you introduce me to these lovely young ladies?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I want to give them up, but this is Relena and Hilde."  
  
As Trowa spoke, he kneeled and kissed Relena and Hilde's hands, "What beautiful names."  
  
The two girls blushed uncontrollably as he spoke. Relena finished up her second drink as Hilde excused them, "It was great meeting both of you, but we have to go freshen up. Maybe we'll see you later," Hilde said hopefully.  
  
"Okay then. C'ya later," Duo said with a slight frown. Hilde turned to the drunk Relena, and started to drag her to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Where the hell is she?

  
  
  
  
Maybe Yes, Maybe No  
You never know what fate has in store.  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow, it's really misty in here," Hilde spoke as she waved her hand to clear away all the smoke.  
  
"Yeah, sure is," Relena, replied back to Hilde. The two girls were looking around the bathroom. It was brightly lit with some stalls and lots of mirrors. Hilde and Relena walked toward the mirrors while searching for their makeup.   
  
"Oh my God! Relena. That guy you were talking to was so hot. What's his name again? Duo, right? Duo Maxwell. What a name. Which sounds better, Mrs. Hilde Maxwell, or Mrs. Duo Maxwell? Did you see him pout when we had to leave? " Relena had long since stopped listening to Hilde blab on dreamily about Duo.  
  
"Whatever Hilde," Relena said, her eyes dazed from having one to many daiquiris. "I still think Trowa was kind of nice. I wonder whom they were talking about, Heero was it?  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
  
Heero looked down from the stairs and around the room at the deafening crowd bellow. After forcing Duo to drag his ass out of the car, Heero left his friend to be by himself for a bit before starting what he knew was going to be a long night. There were huge light hanging from the ceiling, a long bar down the side of one wall which led to the bathrooms, and a large dance floor that took up almost all of what was left of the club, except for some small tables around the bar. He watched Duo start talking to some girls, and was about to go down and get him when he remembered the time that he had introduced Heero to his `beautiful' cousin, who turned out to be nothing more than a Britney Spears wannabe. He walked down the rest of the steps as he came upon to flirtatious blonde who he knew would latch on to him the second they had the chance. Maybe it was his ego talking, but he knew what girls like, and for some reason, it was him. He swerved to avoid them and met a frowning Duo by the bar.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you your cheery self?"  
  
Duo just smirked at the un-caring body next to him. "For your information, I just met the most gorgeous girl, and I don't think she likes me," Duo brought his arms to his face and shook his head.  
  
"So that's who you were chatting with. The strawberry blonde, I take it?"  
  
"No. Actually it was the brunette. She had the sweetest voice. I could have died happy if she hadn't left."  
  
"I'm sure she'll come back to you. Anyway, I go to go take a piss. You gonna be here?"  
  
"Where else would I go?"  
  
"That' a boy." Heero turned and headed for the men's room.  
  
  
Back in the girl's room.  
  
  
"So you think Trowa is cute? I think he's too quiet if you ask me."  
  
"Well I didn't, but I guess you're right. His hair was cool though. It was like, out there. Must take a lot of gel to keep it up."  
  
"And you know what they say about guys who use a lot of gel, they use a lot of lubricant, too," Hilde started to break into laughter.  
  
"Well, we all know you have a lot of experience with that." Relena's comment made Hilde stop.   
  
"You're lucky you're drunk, or else I'd slap you silly. It was one time, and one time only."  
  
Relena continued to put on her blush, not wanting to look at Hilde's angry eyes. "Sorry." As Relena turned, she hit the girl next to her.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "You just messed up my lipstick!" The girl took one look at Relena, and put her hand that was about to slap her, down, "I swear, if you weren't drunk I'd.," the girl stopped and waited for an apology. Instead, what she got only pissed her off more.  
  
"Are you looking for a fight, cuz' I'll give you one!" It was really unlike Relena to go off like this, so she quickly regained control over herself. "I'm sorry. Let's be friends." Relena spoke in a kind tone, as she looked at the girl more closely. She had light blonde hair, like her brother's, and strange eyebrows. Without thinking, Relena spoke, "Wow. Those eyebrows are totally screwed. I mean look at `em. What did you do to them, run a mower over your head?" At this, Relena started to crack up. The louder she laughed, the madder the girl became.   
  
"What did you say? You think my eyebrows are weird? That's the last straw, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Catherine! Sally! Back me up here," the blonde yelled. Two girls immediately appeared behind her. One had curly red-brown hair, and the other had her blonde hair in 2 braids by her sides.   
  
"Dorothy, why are you always picking fights. Especially with people who are no challenge to any of us."  
  
"Will you shut up Sally! She said my eyebrows are screwed. Ugh!!! My eyebrows give me character, thank you very much. Anyway, it's not about competition, it's the principle of the matter. Catherine, give me one of your knives."  
  
"I don't know Dorothy. She looks tipsy to me. Maybe you should leave her alone, just this once," the curly haired girl replied meekly. They all seemed to be in the same clique.   
  
"I already let her off the hook once. It's too late for arguments. Just give me a knife."  
  
"Dorothy, you need to chill out." Then the girl turned and spoke to Relena, "Don't worry. She's always like this. I'm Catherine. The one with the braids is Sally, and if you don't already know, the one with the hate toward every other living human is Dorothy." The girl stretched out her hand, and Relena being a little slow, gave Catherine a high-five.  
  
"My sister! I'm Relena and this is my friend, Hilde. She's in love with this guy we met. He's kinda hot," Relena started going nuts. Hilde grabbed her by her hair to shut her up.  
  
"I'm sorry for my friend here. She obviously has a death wish of being murdered by her best friend. But don't worry, it's not going to come true. Too many witnesses," the last fraise was aimed mainly at the stupefied Relena. Hilde stuck out her hand and shook everyone's as she talked, "It's nice to meet you all. I was wondering if I could borrow some blush."  
  
"Sure, I hope you don't mind the color," now Sally spoke as she was handing Hilde her purplish-red blush, "Sadly, not too many people like it.   
  
"Oh, it's great. Hey, wait a minute, where the hell did Relena go. Did you guys see her leave?" As soon as that was said, all three girls started to look around for the missing girl.   
  
"I don't think she's still here," Dorothy finally spoke up since her disgraceful fall from power.   
  
"We gotta go find her. Dorothy is the second person she's bumped into. If she has any more to drink, I'm pretty sure Dorothy won't be the last." They all when in search of the missing girl, but Dorothy was a little stubborn, "I still don't see why I have to go. She insulted me."  
  
"Drop it. Anyway, she wasn't totally wrong," Sally grinned at her mockingly. She took her arm and dragged her along with them.  
  
As they went Dorothy kept mumbling to herself, "I hope that idiot bumps into someone else, maybe they'll be lucky enough to carry their own knife and won't have to listen to two stupid goodie-good friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Saving Private Relena

Maybe Yes, Maybe No  
You Never Know What Fate Has In Store  
Chapter 3  
  
The girls had hardly had any time to leave the bathroom when they heard a loud female scream come from the men's room. They all looked at each other, silently making the connection. "You don't think she, well you know?" Sally asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't think, I hope not. Look, if you guys don't want to come, I'll understand, trust me, it's no pleasure for me either," Hilde answered with care.  
  
"What the hell. I always wanted to go there. It's like another realm." Everyone gazed at Dorothy's remark, surprised at the new person. `What, like you've never wanted to go there?" Everyone started giggling.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I've seen Relena's brother enough times."  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!" everyone shouted, harmoniously.   
  
"Hey, he's pretty hot. And it's not like any of you would know. Lets just go." Hilde started to take charge.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Sally interrupted. "It's not like she's never seen one before, right?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's a natural teacher's pet. She laughs like a little kindergartener whenever someone talks about that stuff." Hilde took a deep breath, and opened the door to uncharted territory. When it was completely revealed, they could see Relena lying on the floor with a couple of guys surrounding her.   
  
"Let us through. She's with us," Catherine belted at the top of her lungs.  
  
A guy shyly stepped up to the girls, "Could you please get her out of here? Some guys feel a little uncomfortable with peeping toms." The guy slowly walked away.   
  
Dorothy turned to the girls as she commented on the request, "And I thought guys were all about showing off. I guess it comes to show you that the bark is worse that the bight." A round of laughs circled the group.  
  
Catherine, feeling a little bad, yelled back at the retreating figure, "We are very sorry about this."  
  
The other girls were already trying to wake Relena from her deep sleep, "Dorothy, I think you can stop kicking her. I'm fairly sure that she's coming to."  
  
"You sure, here, let me just give her one more, to make sure," Dorothy aimed her leg at Relena's shine.  
  
"That's okay. Really," Hilde said, sarcastically.  
  
The two girls' attention went back to the limp body as they heard a sound, "Uuuuuuhhhh.yeah," Relena talked weakly. "Where am I?"  
  
"Let's get you out of here first, then we'll get this all straitened out."  
  
The clique rushed out of the men's room carrying the half-awake lady. The girl's friend was very surprised by the girl's behavior. Relena never acted like this before, but there was a first time for everything. And it was clear that the two drinks really took their toll on the poor girl-and fast. That was probably because Relena couldn't even say alcohol correctly, let alone be able to stay un-intoxicated after slurping down a lot of it. Hilde knew that she would have to watch Relena more closely.   
  
"What happened?" Hilde asked breathlessly as she place Relena on a booth.   
  
"Well, it was kinda weird. I can hardly remember myself."  
  
"Well, how about trying?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
